Pekerjaan Edan!
by Harimau Liar
Summary: Ichigo, Uryuu, dan Chad akan bekerja di Pt.Babi Nusantara kepunyaan Soifon, mereka bekerja karena telah menjadi pengangguran 10 tahun! mau  tau kisahnya? R&R please!


**MASIH BERSAMA SAYA! HARI INI SAYA AKAN NGERJAIN ABIS2AN CHARA2 BLEACH!**

**ABANG BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! COBA PUNYA SAYA, SAYA BUAT URYUU JADI BALON(BANCI SALON) DEPAN RUMAH! LANGSUNG AJA! R&R DUDE!**

* * *

><p>Suatu tempat yang(tidak) layak di tempati...<p>

Ichigo: "Eh, gua ditawarin kerja di perusahaannya abang mayuri tuh! mau ikutan kagak?"

UryuU: "ih! lu mau kerja di tempat orang galak begitu? udah mukanya item, giginya putih kayak minum semen, pokoknya udah kayak mayat idup dah!"

Ichigo: "parah lu...kalo lu kedengeran ama bang mayuri, bisa2 di mutilasi lu!"

Uryuu: "bodo amat! terserah elu mau kerja apa kagak, gua mah mau kerja di perusahaan menjait kelas atas!"

Ichigo: "beneran lu kagak mau? gajinya gede banget loh! itu kesempatan emas buat kite2, ya gak?"

Uryuu: "idih...gua udah trauma ama si mayat idup itu! masa' gua disuruh jadi tukang becak? kan gua ganteng bro!(narsis...*klitikan maut*)"

Ichigo: "BUJUG! LU BILANG APAAN? GANTENG? LU NGACA KAGAK? MUKALU TUH KAYAK BURUNG WALET!"

Uryuu: "lu gak usah ngatain lu...gua udah rombak(arti:memperbaiki) muka gua! tadinya gua culun sekarang macho, ya gak?"

Ichigo: "mugoladzoh dah!"

Chad: "eh para bahlul! gua ditawarin kerja nih!"

Uryuu: "ama sape? mayuri? iye?"

Chad: "kagak!ama mbak atau mas gitu...gua kagak tau jenis kelaminnya!"

Ichigo: "kok bisa? matalu lagi kutilan atau kena kanker?"

Chad: "eh kurang ajar ngomongnya! mata gua 100% normal! jadi si mbak/mas itu nawarin gua kerja jadi sekretaris! terus dia minta dua orang lagi! katanya gajinya gede banget! soalnya ni orang pengusaha sukses! namanya soifon!"

Ichigo&Uryuu: "APA? CELLPHONE?"

Chad: "soifon tuli! ayo! mau nerima kagak?"

Uryuu: "mau banget tuh sado! daripada kerja di mayat idup, mending yang pasti-pasti aja! ama mbak/mas cellphone ini!"

Ichigo: "iya dah! gua juga rada ngeri ama bang mayuri! soalnya ngomongnya senyam-senyum gitu...gua takut dia yaoi."

Chad: "udah! ayo ikut gua!"

Setelah itu, mereka jalan ke sebuah perusahaan yang bernama Nusantara.

-Pintu masuk-

Satpam: "Tanpa kartu pengenal anggota, dilarang masuk!"

Uryuu: "T-tunggu! kita calon sekretaris di sini."

Satpam: "kalian? anak bocah? hah! tak percaya aku!"

Ichigo: "udah lah pak, percaya aja sama kita! kita anak baek-baek kok!"

Satpam: "sudah bilang Master Soifon belum?"

Chad: "sudah. kami bertiga disuruh untuk menemui mastermu itu untuk tes wawancara hari ini."

Satpam: "ooooh! jadi kalian yang mau kerja disini? masuk! masuk! biar saya antarkan ke master soifon!"

mereka jalan melewati lorong-lorong yang begitu panjang dan rumit. lorong itu sempit, gelap, dan cukup untuk 1 orang.

akhirnya setelah 2 jam, mereka nyampe di sebuah ruangan seperti penjara serba pink. mereka masuk,

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Satpam: "master, mereka bertiga telah datang..."

?: "masuklah!"

-Penjara pink-

?: "silahkan masuk, kalian langsung ku wawancara sekaligus! kenalkan, nama saya Soifon saya adalah pemimpin kalian."

all: "baik master"

Soifon: "sekarang beritahu saya nama dan kepribadian kalian masing-masing!"

Chad: "saya Chad dan saya kekar, kuat, dan macho" (Author muntah2)

Uryuu: "saya Uryuu Ishida, saya suka menjahit, membaca buku, dan mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal Matematika, Fisika, dan kimia!" (gila! jenius!)

Ichigo: "dan saya Ichigo Kurosaki, saya suka menghemat duit dan mengoleksi figurin-figurin anime bleach! saya udah punya diri saya sendiri, oooh...itumah banyak! terus ada rukia yang udah patah, ama banyak dah!"(buset...kayaknya itu seseorang deh!)

Soifon: "ahahaha...kalian aneh-aneh ya! kalau begitu saya bagikan pekerjaan yang layak untuk kalian! silahkan tunggu sebentar di ruang tunggu lantai 99."

all: "baik master!"*pergi*

mereka menunggu dengan melewati lorong yang berliku-liku lagi. kemudian mereka sampai di lantai 99 dengan muka lusuh, dan banjir keringat.(mengapa?jwb: karena lift-nya rusak, jadi mereka naik tangga)

-lantai 99-

Ichigo: "gila lu chad! lu ngajak kite kerja di tempat sarap kayak gini! lu harusnya survey dulu dong!"

Chad: "survey gimana? orang dijatahin waktunya sehari! ya udah langsung!"

Uryuu: "gila...ini emang perusahaan besar! bukan reputasi atau apaannya loh, tapi bangunannya! masa dalam 1 lantai ada 1000 ruangan!"

Ichigo: "setali tiga uang ma-bro!"

Chad: "um...apa artinya setali tiga uang?"

Ichigo: "lu kagak tau? artinya itu adalah sependapat dengan orang itu! itu bahasa jadul!"

Chad: "oooh..."

?: "maaf, apa kalian orang yang baru lamaran kerja?"

Uryuu: "benar sekali."

?: "ini hasilnya. silahkan dibuka."

Dengan sangat-sangat-sangat berhati-hati, Ichigo, Uryuu, dan Chad membuka amplop itu.

tiba-tiba...SCREAM!

Uryuu: "GUE JADI SEKRETARIIIIIIIIIS! YESSSSS!"

Ichigo: "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUA JADI BENDAHARAAAAAAAAAAAA!KAU MENJAWAB DOAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Chad: "hm...satpam..."

?: "baiklah, kalian sudah senang! kalian akan mulai bekerja besok, jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan, dan harus nyampe sini jam 5 pagi! bagi yang satpam, dateng ke sini jam 3 pagi, mengerti? sana pergi!"

dengan hati riang, gembira, dan muter-muter, mereka bertiga pulang dengan selamat, dan pekerjaan mereka akan segera dimulai dari besok.

Besoknya mereka bangun dan bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Rumah mereka, 2.30 pagi.

Uryuu: "waah...aku bisa menulis dengan girang!"

Ichigo: "duit...kaulah dewiku!"

Chad: "senter, sarung, pentongan? sudah siap!(dikira mau ngeronda?)"

Ichigo: "saldo! eh saldo, gara-gara jadi bendahara nih! jadi saldo deh! maksudnya sado(Author jayus, akhirnya di keroyok) gak sarapan? ntar gak ada stamina loh!"

Chad: "bodo! gua bisa memamah biak!(hiiiiy! chad seekor sapi!"KURANG AJAR!"*keroyok*)"

Uryuu: "BUJUG BUNENG! LU SAPI MEREK APAAN? BALI APA SAPI PERAH? APA JANGAN-JANGAN KEBO?"

Chad: "kurang ajar lu! ngatain gua sapi! tenaga gua emang tenaga sapi!"

Ichigo: "berarti lo emang sapi dude!"

Chad: "udah! berisik lu pada! kita langsung berangkat aja! soalnya harus nyampe sana jam 3!"

Uruyu: "lu aja! gua mah mau sarapan dulu! nyok masak bareng-bareng..."

Ichigo: "nyoook!"

Chad: "rumus matematika paling manjur nih! SETA+N=? kalo mau jailin gue jangan sekarang dong! dikira gue apaan, dijailin! bajirut!"

Ichigo: "woy chad! nape lu diem aja? sedih di tinggal pacarlu yak?"

Chad: "makin kayak SETA+N=? banget nih! kesabaran gue hampir abis! gue harus cepet-cepet pergi dari rumah ini!"

Uryuu: "jangan pergi sado...kita kan udah 10 tahun tinggal bareng, jadi kita harus tetep bersama!"

Chad: "*gasp* LU BISA BACA PIKIRAN ORANG YAK?"

Uryuu: "iya. gua belajar dari si tampang mesum uruhara itu!"

Ichigo: "PAAN? LU KAGAK BILANG2 GUE YA KALO ADA PELAJARAN KAYAK GITU DI SI BACOT URUHARA ITU!"

Uryu: "kan gua anak teladan! les-les kayak gitu gua ikut terus!"

Ichigo: "bajigur! kenapa lu kagak ngajak gua?"

Uryuu: "yaelah! gua udah ngajak lu beribu-ribu kali ya! lu aja nolak mulu! yah...sayang banget go, orangnya udah ada di liang teh cap *piip* bro!"

Ichigo: "yang bener? kemaren gua baru minum si liang teh cap *piip* loh! rasanya enak! seger!"

Uryu: "bukang liang teh itu! maksudnye liang kubur bego!"

Chad: "udah ah! ayo kita jalan!"

Ichigo: "sarapannya?"

Uryuu: "memamah biak...(jijiknya...*gaplok*)"

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAH! MAAF BANGET YA PARA FANSNYA CHAD! DIA DIJADIIN SAPI PERAHAN! OK LANGSUNG AJA!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
